Vegetarian
by Seyyan
Summary: I love him. I don’t know when it started or what caused it to begin. Maybe, he did have some wicked sorcery up his sleeve. Maybe, he hexed me so I would fall in love with him. I don’t know. I just…I just love him. Thrill Pair oneshot.


_**Hello everyone! For those who don't know me, I'm Seyyan. For those who do, (especially those TezuRyo fans), I'm really sorry for making you wait a year for "Borrow my Glasses". I reluctantly admit that until now, I still don't have an update for that, but I'm not abandoning it. However, if like me, you're also into Thrill Pair, this one's for you. I hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Prince of Tennis series, nor the other movie (mentioned below to prevent spoilers).  
**_

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Vegetarian**

**By Seyyan**

"_Ryoma, you should be afraid of me, of my kind."_

"_Why? Are you a killer or something?"_

"…_I suppose you could say both."_

_Icy blue eyes met mine. I could almost feel them trying to dig into my soul._

"_I'm a vampire, Ryoma."_

My eyes shot open. It was a dream. I lay still as my mind tried to right itself, my vision swaying slightly to my vertigo.

I could still remember Syuusuke's face when he first made that "confession". It seemed highly unlikely, I wanted to laugh. When I saw the dark glint in his eyes, I knew better than to laugh at him. Vampire or not, he was still the sadistic person I knew and loved.

I love him. I don't know when it started or what caused it to begin. Maybe, he did have some wicked sorcery up his sleeve. Maybe, he hexed me so I would fall in love with him. I don't know. I just…I just love him.

The bed creaked ever so slightly as I turned to my other side. My bed is queen-sized. Syuusuke and I picked this one when he asked me to move in with him. It was wide-enough to fit two, but I find it to be a tight fit. It hasn't bothered us that much, though. It was somewhat uncommon for him to spend the whole night in bed with me. Despite being a so-called vampire—sorry Syuu, I still find it difficult to believe—he was a rather famous photographer. He juggled two jobs: he taught at the art institute in the late morning and worked at his photography studio in the afternoon. Sometimes, he would bring his work home. Since I would be home when he got off from work, he would spend the whole time with me until sometime around midnight or when I fell asleep. Afterwards, he would go down to the basement to work or do whatever it was that he did.

I have never been to the basement. Although I have never explicitly asked him, I was sure that he strongly preferred that I not go down there. He once said to me that it was his bedroom/dark room. When I asked him how I could call for him, he said, "I'll know when you need me." I probably had a dubious expression on my face, so he said that he would install an intercom for the basement.

My eyes shot open once again as I heard a faint metallic object crash. I must've already been about to sleep again when I was lost in my musings. That must've been Syuusuke in the kitchen. Trust him to open the cabinet full of pots and pans. Then again, it might not be him.

Sighing, I pushed the covers and stood up. The door's hinges were thankfully quiet, and I treaded silently towards the kitchen. The lights weren't on, except for the small nightlight plugged in the corner. Standing in front of the sink was Syuusuke, the water running. Pots and pans lay on the floor, slightly visible behind the island counter.

"Syuusuke?" My voice was a tad husky from sleep.

Turning of the faucet, he turned around. "Ryoma? Did I wake you? Sorry."

I padded towards the switch, turning on the lights to dim. "What are doing in the kitchen in the middle of the night?"

His jaw twitched. "I…had a craving."

"A craving?" Craving? Could it be…

"I was thirsty." His eyes averted ever so slightly.

I could feel my heart pounding in my throat. Did he?

"Syuusuke…" my throat felt parched, "did you…drink…from someone?"

For a split second, I felt a twinge of jealousy. If he really was a vampire, then why didn't he drink from the one he loved? Wasn't my blood supposed to be the most delicious to him?

"Of course not." My heart relaxed a bit. He smiled that infuriating smile of his, the one that made me feel like a fool. He reached inside the sink and pulled out an orange. He sliced it in half and sliced a small wedge and held that out to me. It was a blood orange.

"Didn't I already tell you, Ryoma? I'm a vegetarian*."

Of course.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_*** "Twilight" fans should be familiar with this. Or at least those who watched the movie.**_

_**I, like many others, also watched "Twilight". However, I wasn't a fan of the series, nor did I turn into one after the movie, for reasons I don't want to say lest I anger the fans out there. I thought the vegetarian bit was hilarious, so I decided to poke fun with it a bit. Lately, I had a fascination with blood oranges since I was introduced to it by TV chef Jacques Pepin. It looked so cool on TV, but when I squeezed some this morning, I didn't exactly like the taste. Maybe, I'll grow to like it.**_

_**Tell me your thoughts.  
**_


End file.
